Red And Black And The Little Vixen
by Amber Dread
Summary: Reylux, smutty Viking oneshot, dubcon elements...Partly inspired by this quote from the movie Gladiator...Quintus: "People should know when they are conquered." ... Maximus: "Would you, Quintus? Would I?" ... (Don't ask me why this is more Viking-esk though, because I have no idea.) ONESHOT


**A/N:** Damn it I keep writing smut … and it gets a bit weird. I really should have adult supervision at all times. Thanks insomnia.

 ** **~ ~ *O* ~ ~****

 ** **'****

Rey awoke to the roil of acute nausea and a throbbing, pounding pain in her head. She cracked her eyelids open as someone wiped a blessedly cool damp cloth over her forehead.

It was Karé, face pinched with fear, pale despite her dark skin, as her brown eyes met Rey's. Concern flooded through Rey and she immediately went to sit up, but Karé pushed her back down. Rey realised she probably wouldn't have made it all the way up anyway, for as soon as she had shifted, the pain and nausea had intensified.

"Hush now, and be still, you went down fighting and one of them cracked you over the head." Karé said softly as her eyes darted off to the side.

"What?" Rey croaked blearily, head still muddled. "Where are we? _Gods,_ I feel so sick, it feels as if is the whole world is moving."

Karé shook her head, "That is because it is." She said tensely, "Rey, don't you remember? The Ren raided the village, we didn't get away in time. We are on one of their longboats!"

This time when Rey went to sit up, she managed. Everything came flooding back as her mind started to panic. This couldn't be happening, this simply could not be happening.

But it was, the swell of the sea beneath them was unmistakable now, the smell of the salt water and the resin of the wood that carried them was impossible to ignore. As were the women and goods that surrounded them, and beyond them, the hard eyed, giant men pulling on the oars, taking them farther from home, to the Gods alone knew where.

She barely made it to the side of the boat before she was sick, her stomach seemed to want to rid itself of all the food she had ever eaten.

She felt hands rub her back, as Karé murmured, "They are looking at us, you had better finish quickly."

Rey spat and wiped her mouth, looking around carefully to see if she could see land, perhaps they could try swimming?

The other longboats were ahead of them and there was perhaps a minute smudge behind them, it could be land, it could be a fog bank, it could be the entrance to the Netherworld, but whatever it was, it was a spark of hope, and she was _not_ staying here.

She leant over the side of the boat to spit again, as if she were still throwing up.

"Karé. Karé, we must try swimming for it, I think I can see land still and I'd rather take my chances with the selkies and kraken than with these beasts. We are both strong swimmers, we may make it."

"I don't know..." Karé said, fear making her quiet voice thin, "What will stop them from fishing us out?"

Rey tried to sound confident as she said, "They'd have to turn the boat around, it would take effort, they are running with the wind, as soon as we go in, we go under, swim as far as we can before we surface, maybe they won't care... I have to try, I'm going to try, _please_ , come with me."

Karé's grip on her tightened. "Very well, maybe we should tie our skirts up first, though? Otherwise we may just get tangled."

Rey gathered her skirts into a knot at her hip, leaving her legs uncovered save for her leggings, as Karé did them same.

She squeezed Karé's hand in hers, "On three then?" she said, ignoring the pain in her head and the voice inside that was telling her this was nothing but foolishness.

They leapt over the side together. The water was icy, the shock of it spun her head for a moment before she copied Karé, ignored the shouting behind them and dived below the surface.

Once she was deep enough, she started swimming as fast as she could, the cold actually eased the pain in her head somewhat and she was able to go what she thought was a fair distance before she had to breath again.

It wasn't easy, clothed and shoed as they were, yet Rey felt hope bubbling up inside her as she broke the surface and started to swim in earnest, Karé breathing raggedly beside her.

But then she heard the splashes coming from behind them, the shouts and curses.

She didn't look back, it was obvious they were being pursued, confirming it would just slow them down.

"Dive again!" She gasped out at Karé before she followed her own advice.

The cold was beginning to get to her, but the fire of her determination kept her limbs moving and the air inside her lungs. Surely the men in the water would give up and swim back to the boat, they would fear being left behind.. surely, _surely._

 _Surely and hope so will never make the crops grow_ , her grandmothers frail yet waspish voice echoed in her memory.

Rey may have laughed if she wasn't underwater, she wondered if Maz was still alive, she thought she probably was, nothing seemed to be able to kill her grandmother...

Why was she thinking about her grandmother? She needed to concentrate... _gods_ she was so cold, her bones felt like shards of ice inside her flesh...

A hand grabbed her hair and starting pulling her up, she flailed, limbs heavy with fatigue, mind scrambling as shock started to set in.

Then she was above the surface, but she couldn't seem to remember how to breath. The grip on her hair let go but she was grabbed firmly around the waist with one arm, pulled against a chest as her captor started towing her backwards, she could feel legs kicking beneath her.

"No!" She yelled, defiant still, even as she coughed and fought to breathe, "No!"

She started to struggle against them, determined to somehow get away, to somehow make it home.

But he hit her on the head, on the wound that was already there and she saw stars, the pain making black spots dance behind her eyes, pausing her struggles as she reeled inside.

There was a chuckle, "Be still or I will do that again," the heavily accented voice said.

But Rey couldn't obey, it was not in her nature, Maz had always said she was, _As stubborn as a mule and twice as stupid._

This time she did at least seem to land some blows, though his grunts sounded more surprised than pained.

Then her head exploded with pain and she lost consciousness.

 **~ ~ *O* ~ ~**

 **'**

Rey awoke slowly, her senses were very slow to right themselves and the first one that returned to her was hearing.

"You should not have knocked her out again, Hux, she may never wake... How did such a slip of a thing drive you to it?" There was no judgement in the voice, just amusement, the sort that comes with teasing.

A low chuckle emanated from next to her, "She will be fine, and she fought like a hellcat, even though she was drowning, the other one did too." The voice beside her, next to her, sounded as if this was something admirable.

The other, deeper voice laughed, "People should know when they are beaten."

"Would you, Kylo? Would I? No, we would fight to the death."

Somehow that felt slightly insulting, as if Rey should have fought till she died too. Though perhaps that was stupid, Rey decided she wouldn't fight till she died; she would fight till she _escaped_. And she would, she bloody would.

Her head didn't hurt too much, she realised, she must have slept a long time then, and she was covered in furs, cushioned against something warm. There was the smell of wood smoke, newly made bread and stew - they were not on the boats anymore.

Fingers brushed hair away from her face and her eyes shot open; she hadn't meant to, she had planned to wait till the voices moved away and she could get her bearings, but the touch startled her and she found herself looking up at a red haired man with eyes so pale blue they were almost colourless. And he was very, very near.

Rey yelled and struggled to sit up and scoot away, the other voice laughed at her actions but she ignored it as she wrestled with the man next to her.

It had been him that her body had been cushioned against and as she fought with him she realised three things.

He was under the furs with her.

He was unclothed.

She was unclothed.

She gasped in horror as her mind processed this, then fought harder, horribly aware of his hands on her skin, on her body.

He got a fistfull of her hair, close to the back of her scalp and he bent her neck back till she hissed with pain.

"Stop flailing and I will loosen my grip, little vixen." He told her in an infuriatingly unruffled voice.

"No! Curse you!" Rey spat at him.

He merely laughed, "Remember the last time you told me no?"

Other large hands gripped her legs and halted their movement, and the red haired man crushed her arms against her body with his free arm.

Rey was stuck.

"That's better. You really are a little savage, aren't you?" He said as he pulled her hair toward him, so she had to rise up, then he turned her face to meet his.

The already disturbed furs slipped down to her waist and she gasped, cheeks heating as her chest was bared.

"I can see why she is worth the trouble." That other voice said.

"My husband will come for me, and when he does, he will kill you all." Rey hissed. She hoped that that would put them off, not the arrival of a vengeful husband, (that was too much to hope for), but the fact she was no longer pure.

"Nice try," her captor said, a smile curving his lips, "But according to the others from your village, you are unmarried and unsullied. Besides, that wouldn't have stopped us anyway."

Why would her fellow villagers tell them that? _Traitors!_ "Then _I_ will kill you!"

"I believe you." He said, his smile now full, "But we may yet change your mind."

One of the hands on her legs started stroking her skin, sending goosebumps shivering over her body.

"Now, you must be hungry, will you be civil or must we tie you up and hand feed you?"

Rey's stomach reminded her how famished she was, and _perhap_ s, if she pretended defeat, she would gain a chance to escape.

She allowed her shoulders to sag in submission, dropping her eyes as she said, "I will be still," her tone failed somewhat at submission, sounding more sullen, but it would have to do.

"Good girl." He told her as he loosened the grip in her hair, and she glared at him.

The hands on her legs disappeared and she could now move her arms. She moved away from his body, hastily pulling the furs back up around her chest as he stood.

Rey averted her eyes from his nakedness, breathing a small sigh of relief as she heard the rustling sounds that accompanied someone pulling clothes on.

Suddenly a roll of material was dropped into her lap and she jerked her head up to find herself staring at a beast of a man, he was as pale skinned as the other, a little taller but much broader, with hair so dark it was almost black, with eyes that matched his dark locks.

This must be the owner of the other voice, Rey swallowed, despite not wanting to show fear, then she shot him a glare to make up for it.

He just smiled, "Get dressed, unless you wish to stay bare? We would not object if you did." His voice was rich, deep and she thought she would have liked it under different circumstances.

"Turn around," perhaps she should have asked rather than demanded... _A sharp tongue, cuts both ways_ , Maz's voice again.

The beast just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. If Rey waited longer he may take the option of being clothed away from her.

She shifted till she had her back to him and the rest of the room and stood, hurriedly pulling the kirtle over her head, but not before she had heard an appreciative hum.

Her cheeks flamed yet again and she was not happy to find that there was just the kirtle, no overdress, no under clothes, no shoes…

She started to braid her hair but a hand on her shoulder made her jump and spin, looking up into the face of the red haired man, "Leave it loose," he told her, then handed her a bowl of dark stew and a hunk of bread.

Rey took the food and sat back down on the furs, resolved to finish braiding her hair the moment she got the chance.

"Join us by the fire," She looked up to find him still close by, looking down on her.

She opened her mouth to decline, but he spoke before she could get any words past her lips, "It was not a request."

Protesting wouldn't aid her in her deception, and she was already off to a shaky start as it was.

She sighed and stood, following the man to sit on sheep fleeces that were set about the fire pit.

She would have to give them names, red and black perhaps, or the fox and the raven? Or maybe better would be swine-turd and maggot-mouth?

She almost choked on her stew at that idea… It may be prudent not to give them names that would make her smirk derisively every time she looked at them. Red and Black would do.

The stew was good, it pained her to admit it to herself and she decided it was only because she was so hungry that anything would have tasted like ambrosia, even fish guts.

"What are you called?" Red asked and Rey glanced up from her stew to find both men looking at her.

"Bridget." It carried a similar meaning to her real name, Audrey, but a name was something you gave to people you knew and her shortened version was for close friends and family.

"If you lie to us again, we shall continue to call you Vixen." It was Black who spoke this time, looking at her with that arrogant arch of his brow as his full lips curved in a smirk.

"Why do you think I lie?"

"Vixen it is." Red answered.

"It's Audrey! Audrey." Rey amended hurriedly, they looked at each other then back at her, both now with their eyebrows arched.

"Not according to the other women of your village, Vixen." Black told her smugly.

Rey almost threw her stew at him, "My name," she answered flatly, "Is Audrey, sometimes, it is shortened to Rey."

"Now that did not hurt, did it?" Black said, and this time, Rey did throw her stew at him. It was a stupid thing to do, she knew it as soon as the bowl left her hand.

She didn't wait to see if it hit him, but shot to her bare feet and ran for the skin that covered the door to the dwelling they were in, she made it two paces into the night outside when hands caught her and she was flung over a shoulder and carried back inside.

"It's seems like you wish to be called Vixen," Red said conversationally as he dumped her next to Black by the fire, "One more act like that and we really will tie you up."

Gods, Rey was so bad at being tractable, half of her knew she was steadily ruining her chances of escape, the other half was urging her to fight more.

"Now, you will clean Kylo's face," He said, "It was well aimed, by the way." He laughed at her expression of surprise, then pointed at Black, who was looking at her, eyes glittering in the light of the fire.

Her aim had indeed be good, and oddly, Black hadn't seemed to bother to wipe his face, Rey let out a sigh and sat up so she could reach the giant's face, but when she went to use her sleeve, his hand caught her wrist, and held it still.

"Oh no, Vixen. You will use your mouth, your tongue, nothing else." Red said, and Rey gaped at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I told you to. He is already angry, I'd hurry up if I were you, Vixen." Red seemed to relish every time he named her Vixen. Rey decided she would kill him first.

She had to get up on her knees to get her face level with Black's, when she was a few inches away, she shut her eyes and hesitantly stroked her tongue over Black's cheek.

He let go of her wrist and she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she dutifully licked where she thought the stew was, trying not to to think of what she was licking, or noticed the scrap of the light stubble against the soft skin of her tongue.

Hands fell on her shoulders as Red knelt behind her, "Open your eyes, Vixen." He said softly against her ear. The feel of his breath caressing her skin made her shiver. "Now." His grip tightened and she opened her eyes.

Black's own lips were parted, his dark eyes locked on hers, she averted her gaze and licked up the side of his nose and over his brow, he dipped his head slightly to make it easier, then she moved back down, but hesitated, the last stain was over his lips and chin.

"Finish it." Red told her, grip tightening again.

Rey's breathed hitched in her throat, focused her eyes solely on those full lips, then tentatively brushed her tongue over them.

A small groan came from Black and his hands moved to her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She gasped and his own tongue slipped between her parted lips, it was so hot, so alien, and for a moment her wits scattered like a flock of startled birds.

They came back with a snap and she bit him, earning a hiss that morphed into a growl as she pulled away from him, pressing herself back against Red.

"The little Vixen bit me." Black told Red, yet his voice wasn't angry, it sounded excited… hungry.

Red chuckled, "Oh, little Vixen indeed. Unfortunately for you, Kylo likes being bitten, and so do I."

Rey didn't have time to frown in confusion as Red spun her around and crushed his lips against hers, she clenched her teeth together, not allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth as she wriggled in his grasp.

Her arms were pulled behind her back and bound at the wrist before teeth bit into her neck.

Her lips parted to emit a startled "Ah!" and that was all Red needed, suddenly his tongue was entwined with hers and she couldn't seem to work out how to breathe, when he pulled away, she was breathless, chest heaving in little pants as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Black's mouth fastened onto her neck, sucking and licking against her skin and somehow, it felt good, little shivers ran down her spine as a whimper escaped her throat. Then Red's hands were on the lacing of her kirtle.

"No!" she yelled as she yanked her body away from him, only to fall back against Black then nearly topple into the fire pit as her bound hands ruined her balance.

Black pulled her up right, holding her tightly as Red looked at her, his pale eyes had got somehow darker, "You say that word far too much, you will not use it again, Vixen." He stood, then pulled her up and gripping her by the hair, he towed her towards the large pile of furs.

Rey gripped her fists together and swung them at Red's body, her hair pulled painfully at the sidewards motion but she gritted her teeth.

Red stumbled slightly, his grip loosened on her hair but he didn't let go fully. He righted himself and let go of her hair to simply throw her down onto the furs.

She landed hard on her back, her shoulders wrenched in their sockets and she gasped as pain shot through her.

Red and Black joined her on the furs and she kicked out with her legs, Black merely caught her ankle but she caught Red in the face, causing his head to snap to the side. Black caught her other ankle and held them both down as Red turned to look at her, there was blood on his lips.

"You know, none of the men of your village put up half as much of a fight as you have, and not a one of them made me bleed," there was definite admiration in Red's voice, he must be mad.

He moved to lay on top of her, his lips inches from hers as he said, "Now lick it off, little Vixen, or we shall never allow you to be clothed again."

Escaping was seeming less and less likely, and it would be even unlikelier if she was constantly naked.

"I hate you!" She hissed against his lips, before quickly licking his blood from the small wound, the tang of iron strong on her tongue.

Red sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled it gently before letting go to turn his head and look at Black, "First taste or first blood?"

Rey went cold with fear.

"You caught her, your choice." Black answered him, voice husky and somehow lower than it had been.

Red turned back to look at her, face so close to her she could feel his breath on her lips, "I'll take blood." He said softly, then rolled to the side and pulled her back to rest against his chest, placing one arm around her waist and one across her shoulders and throat.

Black slowly removed his tunic and shirt, baring a pale, broad chest of well defined muscles, Rey's throat went suddenly dry as he then crawled towards her in a predatory manner before gradually pushing her skirt up her legs.

"No!" she choked as he pressed down on her legs that had been about to kick him soundly in the face.

"What did I tell you about using that word, little Vixen?" Red said into her ear before he bit it, rolling the lobe between his teeth before sucking it.

"Ah!" Rey gasped.

Red let go, "Oh, do you like that?" he sucked his way down her neck and for some reason she arched slightly against his lips.

Black's hands were pushing her legs apart till he was nestled between her knees, Rey froze as her skirt was pushed up past her waist, she forgot to breath and it felt as though her heart had stilled too, as black stroked his large warm hands up her inner thighs.

"Be calm, little Vixen, I swear to you, you will enjoy this," Red said soothingly.

Rey's heart was now doing double time as if to make up for the pause and her breathing wasn't coming out right as she watched Black lie down on his stomach and pull her hips towards his face.

Rey's panicked thoughts stilled a moment as she tried to comprehend what he was doing- this had not been part of the awkward discussion she had once had with Maz.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was breathless and confused.

She felt the vibrations of their chuckles, Red's against her back and Black's against her inner thigh.

Then Black's lips touched her skin and her whole body jerked in reaction before he pressed her thighs down and grazed his teeth up her thigh, then added his tongue and lips.

Rey's skin somehow went cold and hot all at once, somehow she was enjoying what he was doing, a small moan slipped past her lips and her eyes slid shut only to open again as Red mirrored what Black was doing with his mouth but on her neck.

She moaned again, hating herself but loving the sensations that were being wrought upon her body.

Then Black's head moved and he ran his tongue lightly up her sex. "Ah!" Oh, Gods curse her.

"She's wet." Black said appreciatively, his breath against her sex making her wriggle against his restaining hands.

"Good little Vixen." Hux breathed in her ear as Black placed his mouth against her sex and started… Rey didn't know how to describe what he was doing and her mind lost any ability to think of a way as she finally surrendered.

There was only sensation and flashing lights, her gasping, ragged breaths and the moans and cries that Black's efforts were pulling from her.

Red's hands were on her breasts, she hadn't registered him letting go of her, undoing her wrists or undoing her lacings but she just didn't care as she arched against his touch. It felt so good, so Gods damned good.

Something inside her was coiling, tightening, something wanted to be released, "Ah! Oh, oh, ohhhh…" It was her own voice she could hear, almost wailing, and then, "Oh, yes, please, please…" She didn't know what it was she wanted, all she knew was that she needed it and it had to happen now…

And then it did and she was shuddering, shaking as her hips jerked and the world went white and hot and she cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

When she came back to herself she found Red and Black had switched places, she hadn't even noticed till now.

Red was licking shiny lips, "You're right, she does taste good." He said, looking behind her at Black.

Red was completely bare, his sex was hard and long and terrifying, she swallowed thickly, her skin stippled with goosebumps.

"Shhh, little Vixen," Black said softly as he took one of her breasts into his hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers and she gasped, "I will not lie, it will hurt at first, but then you will like it."

Rey's focus was drawn back to Red as he bent her knees, then he pushed himself into her and she hissed. It felt like he was stabbing her, each thrust going a little deeper, hurting a little more.

All Rey's muscles clenched at the intrusion and Hux paused his efforts, panting himself. He changed angle slightly, then started again.

Black's tongue flicked over her cheeks, gathering up some of her tears before he moved down and started caressing something above her slit, sending sparks of pleasure through her.

"Ahhh!" Red groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside her.

He paused and Rey could feel him throbbing inside her, but combined with the little sparks Black was causing, it was beginning to feel good.

Then Red started moving, Black removed his hand and Red leant over her, placing his hands either side of her as he thrust into her. Rey unconsciously started rocking her hips, moving with him as her body accepted him and she started to chase that elusive light again, that all encompassing pleasure that was beginning to glimmer on the horizon again.

"That's it little Vixen, embrace it," Black said, his own voice as urgent as her gasping breaths and pleading moans.

There was a particularly strong throb from Red's sex and it tipped Rey over the edge as Red shuddered and gasped above her, his movement now erratic.

When Rey was sensible again, she found herself sandwiched between Red and Black, beneath the furs.

They were all completely naked, her back was partly against Red's chest, one of his arms rested against her stomach, one of Black's legs was between hers and his shoulder rested against the one of hers that wasn't against Red, Black's body curled slightly into hers.

They were both deeply asleep.

Now was the time to escape, her aching body protested as she carefully slithered down between them, but she hadn't gone far when she paused.

Escape and go where exactly? Even if she could find a boat small enough for she and Karé to sail alone, the sea was large and fickle, they may get home or they may drown, or end up somewhere even more savage than here.

And if they somehow made it home, what would await them? Rey had no idea who was left behind, and if by some miracle their families were still there, still whole, what would they do then? She was no longer eligible, no one would take the Ren's leavings. And Karé was likely in the same condition.

The rest of her life would be living on the charity of her family, and while she knew Maz would love her no matter what, she could not say the same for her mother's second husband. Unkar had never liked her and she hated him… And what if she were with child?

Yet if she stayed here, what then? These two would likely discard her after their next raiding party brought them another virgin to ravage. _When the honey's out of the comb, there's no putting it back_ , there was Maz again.

Alone then, she was alone, perhaps she and Karé.

Rey hardened her jaw, they would survive. She would make sure of it. _Dragging feet never finished a journey,_ dear Maz.

She started to slither further down, but a large hand caught her arm and hauled her back up.

"Where do you think you are going, little Vixen?" Red asked as Black gripped her firmly.

Rey's cheeks flushed with anger and humiliation, she dropped her eyes to his chest as Black wrapped his arms around her, almost protectively.

"You got what you wanted, just let me go." Her eyes were prickling, she told herself it was from anger.

They both seemed to sigh in unison, then Red's hand was gripping her chin and he pulled her head up till she was looking him in the eyes. "What we wanted? Do you really think so little of us?"

Rey's mouth twisted, "You kidnapped me from my home and ruined me! I can never return, never make a home or have a family!"

Hux frowned at her, "We did not ruin you, we _claimed_ you, little Vixen. You are ours now, and we are yours. This is your home. The belonging you seek is here, with us."

Tears spilled out of her eyes, _a weeping woman is a bucket with no bottom_ , Rey almost laughed at that, at least Maz would never leave her, even if she never saw her again, she had internalised her.

"Ours." Kylo growled into her ear as Hux captured her lips gently with his.

And this time, Rey kissed him back.

 **'**

 **~ ~ *O* ~ ~**

'

A/N:….I managed to put an Anglo Saxon spin on Rey's name but for the life of me couldn't work Ben/Kylo/Armitage/Hux into any Viking names. Arg.

My beta is autonomee, check her stuff out ^_^


End file.
